villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stephen (Tarantinoverse)
Stephen is the secondary antagonist of the Quentin Tarantino film Django Unchained. Though he he is shown to be even more evil then the primary antagonist and his master, Calvin Candie. He was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson 'Background' Stephan is Candie's most loyal and oldest slave and has a deep love for him, seeing him as a friends and as a student and cries and clutches Candie in his arms when he is shot. Because of his age, Stephen needs a cane to walk. He sees other slaves as being lower then him, any sign of a slave having power angers him, as is shown when he sees Django riding a horse. 'Role' He has shown to be truly one in control of the plantation, and truly knew what Django and Dr. Schultz really was up to, he informed his master of this which brought out Candie's much darker side upon the duo, Stephen made a correct connection between Django and Broomhilda, intimidating Broomhilda because of the fact that the two knew each other which only Stephen was truly aware of, Stephen ran Candyland plantation, working on all the documents, and unlike most of the people his color and Candie himself he could read, he had Django sent out to work in the mine fields to the day he dies, another villainous act he has committed was have Broomhilda put in a hotbox in the ground for days because she tried to escape, Stephan is a mean, surrly individual who saw Django as a threat to the life style he has going for himself, and had a problem with Django riding on a horse, When Candie was killed, this caused great grief to Stephen and even a bit of a mental breakdown, leading to the idea of having Django worked to death, upon return to the plantation from Candie's funeral, he and the rest of the henchmen, two house slaves and Candie's sister see that Django has returned told the two house slaves to tell Candie's sister goodbye in which he immediately blast her away into another room, Django advised that the people of color except Stephan who was the first one heading for the door to get as far away from the plantation as possible in which the two bolted out of the Plantation, Django killed the remaining henchmen, and shot Stephen in both legs so he couldn't walk, before lighting a dynamite all around the house leaving Stephen cursing Django as Django and Broomhilda rides off away from Candyland as it and Stephen get completely oblitherated by the explosion. Trivia *It is possible that his appearance was based off of Mister Ruckus, a character from the animated television series The Boondocks. *Stephen can be considered the true antagonist of the film, as he is first seeing wrting checks and bills on Calvin's behalf, making him the real mastermind behind Candyland. Category:Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Henchmen Category:Mature Category:Torturer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Jerks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Slavedrivers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand